Law 101
by Pomme d'Happy
Summary: HPLM/non magique. Un mariage qui s'essouffle, des tromperies mutuelles, des non-dits. Reste-t-il encore quelque chose à sauver après dix ans de vie commune?
1. Chapter 1

1

Lucius soupira en fermant la portière de sa voiture. Il était fatigué. Non, fatigué n'était pas le mot. Il était exténué, comme presque chaque soir. Le rythme qu'il s'imposait était plus qu'intensif. Et ses rares moments de répit étaient loin d'être reposants…Mais, malgré son teint chiffonné, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa tenue froissée, il ne se perdait rien de sa prestance habituelle toute malfoyenne.

Il monta les quelques marches qui menaient du garage à la partie habitable de la maison et eut du mal à retenir un autre soupir en constatant que tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Abandonnant cravate, veste, gilet et chaussures en chemin, il déposa son attaché-case dans son bureau et se mit en quête d'un verre d'eau pétillante. Il se déshydrata assis sur l'un des comptoirs en marbre de la grande cuisine, regardant le jardin éclairé par les spots cachés dans les parterres qui rendaient le lieu délicieusement mystérieux et exotique.

S'il n'avait pas à se lever aussi tôt le lendemain matin, il aurait apprécié de pouvoir faire quelques longueurs dans le bassin naturel qui s'étendait devant la maison. Une petite folie, chauffée et à l'abri sous une véranda construite en verre et bois et reliée à la maison. À la place, il gagna la chambre conjugale sur la pointe des pieds, se dévêtit et se glissa sous les couvertures, s'approchant mécaniquement de l'autre corps étendu sans pour autant esquisser un geste tendre envers lui.

Le blond avait été le premier à se lever. Il était en avance mais se dit que ce temps supplémentaire pourrait être intelligemment mis à profit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se préparer et attraper la valise qui l'attendait dans son dressing. Il la remplit avec la dextérité qu'ont tous les grands voyageurs. C'était toujours les mêmes choses à ne pas oublier. Il ne partait que deux jours tout au plus.

Il se sentit légèrement honteux en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant mais il chassa vite cette idée en se disant qu'il aurait toujours du temps pour se rattraper avec eux quand le contrat qui l'occupait actuellement serait signé. En plus, il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir mais bien pour assurer leur avenir.

Pour ce qui était de son couple… eh bien, il aurait tout le temps de s' occuper de ça aussi.

Harry se sentit doucement émerger. Il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes mais les referma aussitôt en entendant des bruits autour de lui. IL était là. Le jeune homme choisit d'être comme souvent lâche et feignit de dormir. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas risquer de faire fuir le blond encore plus vite, de le voir s'éloigner de lui comme s'il était dégoûté.

Il attendit de longues minutes après le départ des pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le moteur de la berline allemande qui s'éloignait. Il reprit alors ses esprits et se leva, initiant ainsi son rituel matinal quotidien. Il se prépara, enfilant des vêtements attrapés au hasard dans sa partie du dressing non sans avoir jeté un oeil triste aux costumes de couturier et aux chemises impeccablement coupées qui s'éloignaient en face, semblant le narguer.

Le jeune homme brun descendit ensuite à la cuisine, comme toujours ravi d'entendre les cris joyeux qui s'en échappaient. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour s'arrêter quelques instants et admirer la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Étaient attablés autour du comptoir central les amours de sa vie: Draco, Scorpius et Orion. Les trois adorables têtes blondes. L'aîné, Draco, était le fils biologique de Lucius, âgé de treize ans. Venait ensuite Scorpius, âgé de huit ans qu'ils avaient adopté à St-Peter il y a presque six ans et enfin Orion, adopté il y a quatre ans, à leur arrivée sur le sol américain.

Les monstres prenaient leur petit déjeuner sous l'oeil de Pia, la jeune fille au pair venue de France pour l'année. Ils se chamaillaient avec entrain, regardant d'un oeil les dessins animés en langue russe diffusés sur l'écran de la cuisine.

C'était une des lubies de son mari: il tenait à leur apprendre cette langue en raison des lointaines origines russes de la famille Malfoy. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, cela illustrait bien les divergences d'opinion qui animaient Harry et Lucius au sujet de l'éducation des enfants. Alors que le premier était un partisan de la souplesse et de la liberté de choix, préférant voir ses enfants heureux et épanouis; le blond insistait pour leur inculquer des manières irréprochables, une éducation des plus poussée en langue, arts et sciences humaines. Il restait néanmoins un père aimant, mais sa sévérité mettait souvent Harry mal à l'aise. Lucius était particulièrement strict avec Orion, qui présentait de difficultés de lourdes développement du haut de ses cinq ans.

Draco était la plus grande fierté de Lucius: le garçon était brillant et remarquablement perspicace pour son âge. Mais, bien qu'il se soit construit un masque de froideur semblable à celui de son père, il était également capable de faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse avec ses proches et particulièrement avec Harry: le garçon n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte en couche, et il s'était attaché à Harry dès le jour où son père lui avait présenté il y a de cela dix ans.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry s'avança vers eux et les embrassa chacun pour leur dire bonjour et s'installa avec eux pour boire la théière entière qu'il lui fallait pour démarrer la journée. Le petit déjeuner, comme la plupart des repas pris sans Lucius, se termina dans la bonne humeur. Draco, Pia et Scorpius parlaient avec entrain du week-end à venir et faisaient une multitude de projets.

Orion, comme souvent, était venu se réfugier dans les bras de son père, suçant son pouce et encore somnolant. Le petit garçon ne parlait que depuis peu et pas encore très bien. Il avait par ailleurs pas mal de problèmes psycho-moteurs, ne marchait que depuis deux ans et ayant encore parfois du mal à se tenir tout seul.

Il fréquentait une école privée spécialisée, dans laquelle il recevait les meilleurs soins possibles dispensés par une équipe de professeurs et de médecins triés sur le volet. Harry complétait leur travail en gardant Orion une journée par semaine à la maison pour lui faire pratiquer du yoga, de la relaxation mais aussi de la danse et du théâtre. Il devait avouer qu'il s'occupait un peu plus de son cadet, peut-être pour le protéger un peu de son autre père.

Bien trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, le moment de partir à l'école arriva. Les enfants se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour prendre leur sac et enfiler leurs chaussures et manteaux avant de descendre vers le garage souterrain. Harry, grâce à un accord secret passé avec Pia contre les consignes laissées par Lucius, la remplaçait et emmenait lui même ses enfants. La jeune femme appréciait d'avoir ce moment pour elle et elle trouvait le fait que leur père souhaite profiter d'un moment en plus avec eux touchant.

La routine était parfaitement orchestrée. Une fois les enfants déposés, Harry partait pour le country club où, selon les jours, il allait à la salle de gym, montait à cheval ou jouait au tennis avec un autre membre. Il prenait ensuite rapidement son café au club house, s'y sentant toujours aussi peu à sa place malgré le fait qu'il était membre depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Il avait l'impression d'être un imposteur lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de cette institution de la côte est des Etats-Unis, l'un des plus anciens du pays et des plus difficiles d'accès. Harry y tenait le rôle de l'épouse de Lucius, ni plus ni moins. Il n'y avait pas de place autre que dans l'ombre de son mari et à vrai dire, il n'en aurait pas voulu d'autre même s'il l'avait pu.

Le lieu était tout aussi impressionnant que ses membres: il n'était pas rare de croiser quelques uns des sénateurs les plus en vue du pays ou des chefs d'entreprise particulièrement prospères. Lucius faisait partie de ce monde, il les fréquentait et était à l'aise avec eux mais pour Harry, c'était une autre histoire même s'il arrivait à donner plutôt bien le change.

Ensuite, le jeune homme faisait les diverses courses pour toute la famille, se faisant là encore l'effet d'une ménagère. Il déjeunait souvent dehors, cassant la routine en multipliant les expériences culinaires, le plus souvent avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis ou avec des connaissances. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne partageait plus ce moment avec Lucius, contrairement à leurs premières années ensemble durant lesquelles il avait l'habitude de le rejoindre, emmenant même parfois Draco avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler avec certitude du dernier repas qu'ils avaient partagé en tête à tête. Et à vrai dire, il n'attendait pas le prochain avec impatience.

Cet après-midi là, Harry changeait ses habitudes. Il se hâta d'avaler une salade dans un petit restaurant du centre d'Exeter, la petite ville du New-Hampshire près de laquelle il vivait avec Lucius avant de se mettre en route. Il se rendait à Boston pour un événement qui allait peut-être changer sa vie…


	2. Chapter 2

2

Harry avait décidé de reprendre les cours. Pour occuper ses journées, certes, mais surtout pour tenter de remonter la piètre estime qu'il avait de lui même, lui qui avait seulement suivi deux ans de cours à l'université avant de partir à travers l'Europe, emmenant seulement son sac à dos. Ce péripke lui avait certes permis de rencontrer Lucius, mais cela l'avait sans aucun doute par la même occasion privé de toute chance de se construire un avenir par lui même.

Il avait enchaîné petits boulots et stage et était à l'époque stagiaire dans un grand quotidien français en tant que photographe. Il ne gagnait que très mal sa vie mais c'était une occasion exceptionnelle de se faire un nom dans la profession. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de job alimentaire. Mais, ses objectifs avaient changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lucius.

Ce dernier l'avait peu à peu amené à se désintéresser de son travail, l'emmenant avec lui dans ses déplacements aux quatre coins de la planète. Le jeune homme, totalement accro et aveuglé par son amour, l'avait suivi sans réfléchir aux conséquences de sa décision. Il n'avait rien à perdre, lui qui vivait en majorité de l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents avant de mourir. Il ne se voyait pas derrière un bureau, imaginant qu'une opportunité finirait par se présenter ou que Lucius l'aiderait.

Mais, ce dernier avait plus tendance à l'isoler qu'autre chose, que ce soit consciemment ou non: l'homme, à l'époque avocat, avait des horaires impossibles et était amené à se déplacer très régulièrement à l'étranger. Son rythme de vie s'était imposé à Harry, lui interdisant d'envisager retourner en cours ou trouver un travail.

Il continuait à prendre des photos, multipliant les sujets et les thèmes. Mais, malgré les quelques encouragements que lui adressaient son amant, il ne cherchait plus à les vendre.

Et puis, au fil des ans, avec la stabilisation de leur relation, l'entrée dans leur vie de Scorpius et le déménagement de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il avait peu à peu rangé son appareil, l'abandonnant définitivement après l'arrivée d'Orion.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait finalement décidé de se prendre en main et avait profité d'un contact au bureau des admissions de la BU, Boston University, rencontré au "club" pour se renseigner et s'inscrire à un cursus aménagé. En tant qu'adulte ayant déjà fait des études, aussi courtes qu'elles l'aient été, il suivrait un ensemble de cours qu'il pouvait choisir à chaque semestre parmi le large éventail proposé par l'université.

Ce semestre, pour se remettre en jambe, il avait choisi un cours d'introduction au droit, un cours de spécialisation en art byzantin et un cours avancé de français. C'était certes hétéroclite mais il commençait au semestre du printemps, moins long, et il espérait que ce programme léger et simple lui permettrait de ne pas perdre pied trop vite et d'abandonner. Et puis il ne pouvait pas prendre plus, n'ayant pas la capacité d'y consacrer ses journées entières.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait encore rien dit à personne de ce qu'il faisait; malgré le fait que ses amis les plus proches le poussent dans cette direction depuis des années. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Lucius l'apprenne, redoutant sa réaction. Désintérêt, dédain, mépris, colère, honte? Il ne préférait même pas y penser et avait même été jusqu'à payer lui-même les frais d'inscription.

Le jeune homme brun s'observa une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture pour se rassurer, attrapa sa besace et sortit. Il avait déjà effectué les dernières formalités administratives nécessaires la semaine précédente et put donc se mettre à la recherche de sa salle de cours directement. Il connaissait vaguement ce campus, s'y étant déjà rendu par le passé, notamment pour assister à des conférences. Ce fut donc assez facilement qu'il trouva la salle, un petit amphithéâtre très moderne en bois clair et verre situé dans un grand bâtiment, lui aussi très moderne.

Le premier, et seul, cours de son après-midi était celui de français. Harry s'installa sur un des rangs du milieu. Après avoir sorti ses lunettes et son MacBook, le jeune homme prit le temps de regarder autour de lui.

A priori, et il s'en était douté, il faisait figure de dinosaure et d'alien dans la salle: il était le plus âgé de la dizaine d'autres étudiants et arborait un style vestimentaire bien plus traditionnel que celui des autres personnes présentes. L'éventail allait du jogging au costume-cravate en passant par la robe hippie.

Souriant, il se rappela son premier jour de fac. Lui aussi avait dû être particulièrement mal vu par les professeurs de l'institution traditionnelle dans laquelle son parrain l'avait inscrit lorsqu'il avait débarqué en jean troué et t-shirt.

Il buvait une gorgée de la boisson délicieusement chocolatée qu'il avait achetée en chemin lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Les rares personnes qui conversaient à voix basse se turent tandis-qu'un jeune homme brun s'avança vers l'estrade, portant une besace dont dépassaient des papiers qui semblaient sur le point de tomber à tout moment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Le jeune professeur devait avoir le même âge que lui, des cheveux bruns un peu plus longs que les siens entouraient un visage qui avait conservé certaines lignes enfantines et qui contrastaient avec sa carrure carrée, masculine et sportive. Il affichait un franc sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de malice qui toucha étrangement Harry.

"Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il après avoir déposé ses affaires, je suis Neville Londubat. Nous allons passer ce semestre ensemble à parler français. Et j'espère que cela sera plaisant. Ne vous y trompez pas, j'ai bien dit parler français. Pour la pratique de l'écrit, vous aurez quelques devoirs à me rendre. Pas trop rassurez vous. Mais je pense que vous possédez déjà toutes les bases nécessaires de ce côté là et je voudrais donc que l'on mette l'accent sur l'oral."

Neville venait de s'exprimer en français, faisant relever la tête à toutes les personnes présentes. Harry nota qu'il parlait parfaitement, sans le moindre accent. Neville. Le prénom raisonnait dans la tête d'Harry. L'enseignant continua à parler, les invitant à se rapprocher de lui et à s'asseoir au premier rang. Lançant quelques piques pour détendre l'atmosphère, il leur demanda ensuite de se présenter. Harry compta ainsi six filles et neuf garçons dont lui-même avec parmi-eux une hippie du nom d'Elisabeth (tiens donc…), deux sportifs nommés respectivement Jett et Tom (clichés), Enzo (a priori macho mais sexy comme seul un italien savait l'être…) et ses voisins Clio et Jordan qui avait tous les deux l'ai plutôt sympa.

Harry fut content de voir qu'il était de loin celui qui parlait le mieux; et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis longtemps. Neville l'avait questionné sur ses études et ses voyages, l'écoutant avec intérêt quand il lui parla de l'Asie, de l'Europe de l'Est ou de ses safaris en Afrique. Certains autres étudiants, les plus à l'aise dans la langue, se mirent à participer également à la conversation, chacun y allant de son anecdote propre. Neville s'était tout naturellement assis près d'eux, sur son bureau sans se départir un instant de son sourire.

Harry eut plusieurs l'impression de sentir son regard s'attarder sur lui un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais lorsqu'il relevait la tête, le professeur regardait ailleurs. Il se sentait alors stupide au possible.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Même les sportifs avaient fini par prendre la parole dans un mélange de français et de mime plus ou moins compréhensible pour se joindre à la discussion. Neville finit par les laisser partir, certains devant se rendre à leur cours suivant.

Harry rangea ses affaires dont il ne s'était finalement pas servi et se leva pour partir. Mais, son portable vibra pour signaler un message sur sa messagerie. Il l'écouta rapidement: c'était Pia qui lui demandait de passer chercher les médicaments d'Orion à sa place. Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, ne se rendant pas compte que les autres étaient tous déjà partis, à l'exception de son professeur qui avait lui aussi son portable vissé à l'oreille mais lui adressa un sourire et leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

**je pense que ces trois premiers chapitres permettent de mettre les choses en place... pas très rapide je sais, mais nécessaire de mon point de vue.**

**j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un peu de déformation professionnelle dans cette histoire (n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si c'est trop ennuyeux à la longue). **

**Un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. et aux 375 autres qui sont venues (wow, j'en suis restée sur le ***). **

**il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**ah, et au niveau des updates: j'espère pouvoir m'en tenir à un rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine. **

**

* * *

**

3

Lucius était fait pour être au sommet. Pour diriger. Pour gouverner. Peu importe le terme choisi, il aimait être en charge. Cela s'entendait dans le travail mais aussi dans sa vie privée. Il avait été élevé, préparé depuis son plus jeune âge pour cela.

Et aujourd'hui, quand il contemplait le monde du haut des fenêtres de son bureau de son bureau, il se disait qu'il avait réussi. Il siégeait dans plusieurs conseils d'administrations d'entreprises qui étaient toutes des leaders dans leur domaine. Mais plus que tout, il s'était vu offrir il y a maintenant quatre ans la direction d'une des plus grosses ONG dont la mission était de gérer la progression de l'épidémie du SIDA. Le poste étant avant tout honorifique: Lucius jouait les ambassadeurs partout dans le monde, signant partenariats et contrats à la chaîne, mettant en place les campagnes de prévention et donnant des conférences de presse.

Ayant une formation avant tout juridique et politique, il ne pouvait prétendre gérer l'aspect médical et scientifique aussi il était entouré d'une équipe internationale de spécialistes chacun dans leur domaine et chargés de lui fournir du matériel concret de travail.

À presque quarante-cinq ans, son travail avait donc été salué de la plus belle manière qui soit. Il avait par ailleurs à son actif certaines des plus belles victoires devant la Cour européenne des droits de l'homme et au Royaume-Uni de ces deux dernières décennies. Il avait su arracher des verdicts qui avaient fait jurisprudence dans leur domaine.

Le blond, issu de l'aristocratie britannique, avait pour cela travaillé durement, ne comptant pas ses heures ni ses déplacements, acceptant de défendre des cas désespérés et médiatiques mais sans rémunération à la clé (en matière d'immigration notamment). C'est ainsi qu'il avait réussi à se faire un nom et non en se contentant de suivre la voie déjà tracée pour lui avant sa naissance et qui lui aurait permis de s'imposer en succédant à son père à la chambre des Lords.

C'est sans doute son ouverture d'esprit et ses choix engagés qui lui avaient permis de sortir indemne de ce qui avait été l'une des épreuves les plus dures qu'il avait eues à traverser: la révélation de son homosexualité quelques mois après sa rencontre avec Harry par un tabloïd anglais.

Le journal, habitué des scandales, les avait photographiés devant chez lui, au petit matin, tandis-qu'ils s'embrassaient avant que Lucius ne parte pour l'aéroport. Il plaidait à l'époque une affaire très médiatisée dans laquelle un membre du Parlement était accusé d'avoir agressé son assistant pendant des années au point de pousser le jeune homme à mettre fin à ses jours. Lucius représentait les parents du défunt et bénéficiait d'un fort soutien de l'opinion publique.

La révélation de son orientation sexuelle n'avait donc pas soulevé de scandale. Il avait bien fallu quelques semaines pour que tout se tasse mais les choses étaient rapidement rentrées dans l'ordre quand il avait réussi à gagner le procès.

Mais, les choses avaient été beaucoup plus difficiles à accepter pour lui, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais rien montré à qui que ce soit (même pas à Harry). Son entourage ne lui avait pourtant pas posé trop de problèmes: ses parents étaient déjà morts à l'époque et la plupart de ses relations privées avaient bien pris la nouvelle, allant jusqu'à lui dire qu'il était libre étant donné qu'il avait déjà conçu un héritier.

Mais, ces révélations faites à son insu avaient fait naître en lui un profond sentiment de honte et de mal-être. Harry n'était certes pas son premier amant mais il était le premier à entrer dans son coeur et l'aristocrate se sentait intimidé dans cette relation toute nouvelle pour lui . Cela était renforcé par le fait que Lucius avait pris la position dominante dans le jeune couple en raison peut-être de leur quinzaine d'année de différence d'âge ou encore de leur caractère respectif.

La blessure, puisque jamais révélée, ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée et s'était traduite chez le blond par un besoin de reconnaissance toujours plus grand. Il cherchait à être reconnu par ses pairs mais également par ses semblables. Bien que profondément amoureux de son compagnon, il avait commencé à éprouver le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs même s'il avait conscience de la stupidité de ces gestes. Il n'était même pas guidé par de quelconques besoins sexuels: Harry le satisfaisait parfaitement sur ce plan là, ayant su passer du jeune homme inexpérimenté terriblement attirant à l'adulte épanoui et parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps et sa sexualité. Rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs…

Mais, au fil des ans, il avait fini par collectionner les aventures comme on collectionne les timbres ou les voitures. Et surtout, y laisser de son amour propre. C'était la peur de se sentir jugé par Harry, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus que tout, qui l'avait poussé à vouloir s'en éloigner de plus en plus. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible… et il prenait Harry pour responsable de cette situation.

Il préférait affronter le regard de jeunes (et moins jeunes) éphêbes ramassés ça et là. C'était tellement plus simple et moins risqué que d'être jugé par les yeux émeraude qu'il chérissait tant. Et puis, il avait l'impression que sa famille lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus. Draco grandissait.... Et Orion… le blond savait qu'il était bien trop dur avec son cadet pour qu'ils aient l'occasion de créer des liens entre eux. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour compenser sa jalousie face à la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Très con, encore une fois. Mais cela aurait été tellement plus difficile et long de faire les choses bien….

C'est sur cette dernière pensée particulièrement noire qu'il jouit dans la bouche du jeune homme agenouillé à ses pieds. Il daigna enfin pencher son regard sur lui: blond, un visage sculpté dans la porcelaine, des yeux bleus à faire se damner un sain et des joues rougies. Il avait en plus réussi l'exploit d'avaler la semence de Lucius tout en s'occupant de son propre problème. Il sourit à Lucius, referma leurs pantalons et se leva pour quitter la pièce sans un mot, laissant l'aristocrate plongé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier, soudain mu par une pulsion inconnue fit pivoter son fauteuil et le rappela.

"Daniel, tu es junior depuis combien de temps? Et si nous prenions le temps d'aller déjeuner pour parler de ton passage chez les grands?"

En voyant les yeux du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait briller à l'énoncé du restaurant qu'il leur avait choisi, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de l'envier. Daniel était comme Harry: ils n'étaient pas nés dans ce monde. Ils savaient donc à loisir l'apprécier pleinement ou critiquer ses abus; choses dont il se savait incapable.

Ils furent amenés à l'une des plus belles tables de l'établissement, appréciable tant par sa vue sur l'océan atlantique que par sa situation à l'écart des autres. Lucius n'était pas certain qu'une quelconque intimité soit requise pour ce tête-à-tête. Il ne savait même pas quelle force inconnue l'avait poussée à inviter le plus jeune à partager sa table. Il n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de moments.

Souriant à l'arrivée du serveur, le blond commanda pour lui et son vis-à-vis sans avoir pris la peine de consulter la carte qu'il connaissait de toute façon par coeur, s'attirant un regard brillant d'admiration du jeune homme.

D'humeur généreuse, Lucius alla droit au but en décidant de lui proposer la promotion évoquée quelques minutes plus tôt dans son bureau. Ce n'était en vérité pas par altruisme mais en prévision d'une exécution qu'il avait programmée très prochainement. L'un des juristes avait commis une faute impardonnable, lui faisant perdre un important financement mais surtout en lui faisant perdre la face: l'homme n'avait pas verrouillé les contrats aussi bien qu'il l'aurait dû et l'autre partie s'était rétractée après que ses avocats aient examiné le contrat, invitant poliment Lucius à oublier toute idée de collaboration.

Le blond avait été tellement humilié par cette affaire qu'il avait directement repris l'avion en sens inverse, contactant déjà un coupeur de tête pour réfléchir à combien allait lui coûter ce licenciement. Il s'était par ailleurs dit que Daniel ferait un bon remplaçant, lui qui ne comptait pas ses heures et avait encore l'énergie des débuts.

Tout cela s'était passé la veille. Lucius avait passé la journée et la nuit au bureau, à travailler sur d'autres projets et à terroriser toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient. Il rentrerait chez lui ce soir, peut-être même avant la nuit avec un peu de chance.

Le déjeuner fut ponctué de nombreux appels téléphoniques auxquels Lucius répondit. Le jeune homme qui mangeait face à lui ne s'en offusqua pas; bien au contraire. Il était heureux de voir que le boss le trouvait digne de confiance au point de parler devant lui…. Et il était surtout aux anges en raison de l'annonce de sa promotion future.

L'après-midi s'avéra être tout aussi chargée. L'aristocrate enchaîna les rendez-vous et les réunions, surprenant par son amabilité et sa bonne humeur, lui qui était habituellement coutumier des sarcasmes et des reproches.

Harry s'autorisa enfin un soupir de soulagement bien mérité. Sa deuxième journée de cours avait été moins agréable que la première. Le professeur de droit était un vieil asiatique imbu de lui même à la voix nasillarde horripilante. Il s'était montré plus que désagréable et décourageant envers la dizaine d'élèves que comptait la classe de Harry, leur laissant peu d'espoirs quant à la possibilité d'obtenir leurs crédits facilement.

Et ce soir, les garçons avaient été intenables. Ils n'avaient pas été de trop entre Pia et lui pour les calmer. Il eut un rire amer en se disant qu'il n'avait décidément pas la fibre paternelle... La jeune fille exténuée était d'ailleurs partie se réfugier dans la pool house où elle était installée sitôt le coucher des garçons terminé.

Harry l'avait remerciée avant de s'accorder enfin du temps pour lui. Il s'était autorisé une longue douche brûlante pour détendre ses muscles courbaturés par les deux heures qu'il venait de passer à transporter un Orion particulièrement nerveux dans ses bras. Il adorait l'immense cabine de douche en pierres, aimant s'asseoir et se laisser aller sous la multitude de jets.

Passant un simple pantalon en lin, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. On n'était qu'en avril mais il n'y avait pas besoin de porter plus de vêtements à l'intérieur: la maison était surchauffée en permanence. Et il adorait sentir le contact du parquet sur ses pieds.

Décidé à profiter pleinement de sa soirée, le brun se décida à allumer un petit feu de cheminée dans la bibliothèque. La pièce, plus petite que le salon, était de loin sa préférée: un subtile mélange d'ancien- avec l'odeur de cuir des volumes qui s'y entassaient sur deux pans de murs du sol au plafond ainsi que les boiseries- et de moderne avec le mobilier choisi par le couple.

La pièce était, comme presque toutes celles de la maison, largement ouverte sur l'extérieur le jardin faiblement éclairé.

Sur le point de s'installer, Harry changea d'avis et passa une paire de chaussons qui traînaient là avant de descendre au sous-sol. Il se rendit dans la cave de Lucius, furetant parmi les dizaines de bouteilles poussiéreuses qui s'y trouvaient jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Vu ce que leur avait coûté le transport de cette véritable collection depuis l'Europe, le jeune homme se disait qu'il valait mieux en profiter.

Il remonta, prit de quoi déguster le grand cru et put enfin s'installer devant l'âtre, à même le sol sur les épaisses et douces peaux qu'ils avaient installé là à cet effet. Il attrapa un coussin moelleux et un plaid griffé du H d'une célèbre grande maison française (un cadeau de Lucius pour le nouvel an dernier) et s'installa confortablement adossé au canapé.

Il savourait son vin plongé dans le manuel que leur avait demandé d'acheter le professeur de droit. Et, sa première impression s'avéra être bien plus positive que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il se dit qu'avec le temps il en viendrait très certainement à comprendre pourquoi Lucius était tellement passionné par son travail. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'il passait encore une soirée loin de son mari, seul. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'il s'était endormi le nez dans son livre.


End file.
